nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Camilla
Camilla (known as Kamilla in the Korean version) is a major character from Fire Emblem Fates on the Conquest and Revelation routes. She is the second oldest of the Nohrian royal siblings and fights for Nohr as a Malig Knight on her Wyvern. Profile After the young Avatar was adopted into the Nohrian family, Camilla treats them as her own siblings which forms a strong bond between them. Before then, Camilla was suddenly confronted by an assassin that soon became one her personal retainers, but another was introduced to Camilla after she seen how strong this mercenary was, and she also became Camilla's retainer. Prologue Camilla witnesses a duel that Xander and the Avatar engage in, fearing what could have happened to them, but afterwards, she follows Elise out of the fortress's barrier while worrying for their well-being if they do such. Later on, Camilla kills two Samurais for attacking the Avatar and is not seen again until Chapter 6. Conquest In Chapter 11, Camilla boasts about how the Avatar chose to fight alongside Nohr rather than Hoshido, but soon after, she notices the sympathy that the Avatar had for the Hoshidan family and expresses disagreement for such. In Chapter 27, Camilla and her siblings aid the Avatar in slaying Garon when he attempts to behead them, but shortly after, they are met with a suprise attack by Takumi and defeat him all together. After the final battle, Camilla and her siblings proudly witness Xander being deemed as the new king of Nohr. Birthright In Chapter 13, Camilla becomes unfriendly and attacks the Avatar due to them choosing the Hoshian royal family, and threatens to kill them all, but she and her army are shortly after defeated. After the battle, Camilla states that she was more than willing to lose her life at the hands of the Avatar, but was astounded by the readily and merciful response of the Avatar. After the ceremony, Camilla steps down from her royal status and passes it onto Leo. Revelation In Chapter 9, Camilla in the Castle Krakenburg's throne notices Elise spying on Garon's plans to kill the Avatar, and warns her not to interfere because this will worsen the situation for the Avatar. Soon after, Camilla threatens to kill the Avatar and starts a battle with them, but after the Avatar chose to spare her life, Camilla swore to fight alongside the them when she realized the commitment she saw in their cause. After the defeat of Anakos, Camilla, her siblings, and the Hoshidan siblings vow to bring peace to the Avatar. Personality Camilla's is most known for her affectionate, over-protective, and childish behavior towards the Avatar, but also displays this habit towards her other siblings as well. While she usually shows very little mercy for her foes, she shows kindess towards Kaze, though he's a Hoshidan. Camilla also enjoys long periods of time in hot springs and other spa treatments. Her birthday is November 30. Fire Emblem Fates Character Description Camilla :A serene Nohrian princess who adores the avatar and is merciless to the enemy. Starting stats and growth rates Prologue/Playable |-|Enemy Prologue = ) |luck = 7 |magic = 8 |def = 13 |skill = 9 |res = 8 |inventory = Iron Axe |skills = Rose's Thorns Strength +2 |ax = C |to = D }} |-|Playable Conquest Chapter 6 = ) |luck = 7 |magic = 8 |def = 13 |skill = 9 |res = 8 |HPgr = 40 |spdgr = 60 |strgr = 65 |luckgr = 25 |magicgr = 40 |defgr = 45 |skillgr = 60 |resgr = 60 |strm = +1 |luckm = -2 |magicm = -1 |defm = +1 |skillm = +1 |resm = 0 |spdm = +1 |inventory = Steel Axe Thunder |skills = Rose's Thorns Strength +2 Lunge |ax = C |to = D }} |-|Playable Conquest Ch. 10/Playable Revelation Ch. 12 = Hand Axe |skills = Rose's Thorns Strength +2 Lunge |ax = C |to = D }} As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 6 - In the White Light |-|Normal = |-|Hard = |-|Lunatic = Birthright Chapter 13 - Another Hope |-|Normal = |-|Hard = |-|Lunatic = ) |magic=13 |skill=16 |spd=17 |luck=12 |def=19 |res=15 |move=8 |inventory= Ragnarok Silver Axe |skills= Rose's Thorns Bowbreaker |ax=B |to=B }} Birthright Chapter 23 - Camilla |-|Normal = |skills= Rose's Thorns Tomebreaker |ax=A |to=B }} |-|Hard = ) |res=11( ) |move=8 |inventory= Fimbulvetr Brave Axe |skills= Rose's Thorns Bowbreaker Tomebreaker |ax=A |to=B }} |-|Lunatic = |skills= Rose's Thorns Tomebreaker Strength +2 |ax=A |to=B }} Revelation Chapter 6 - Into The Ground |-|Normal = ) |magic=11 |skill=15 |spd=19 |luck=12 |def=18 |res=15 |move=8 |inventory= Fire Iron Axe |skills= Rose's Thorns Strength +2 Lunge |ax=C |to=D }} |-|Hard = ) |luck = 12 |magic = 11 |def = 18 |skill = 15 |res = 15 |ax = C |to = C |inventory = Iron Axe Fire |skills = Rose's Thorns Strength +2 Lunge |inventory = Steel Axe Hand Axe }} |-|Lunatic = Revelation Chapter 12 - Frozen Sea |-|Normal = ) |luck = 12 |magic = 11 |def = 18 |skill = 15 |res = 15 |ax = C |to = D |skills = Rose's Thorns Strength +2 Lunge |inventory = Steel Axe Hand Axe }} |-|Hard = ) |luck = 12 |magic = 11 |def = 18 |skill = 15 |res = 15 |ax = C |to = C |skills = Rose's Thorns Strength +2 Lunge |inventory = Steel Axe Hand Axe }} |-|Lunatic = ) |luck = 12 |magic = 11 |def = 18 |skill = 15 |res = 15 |ax = A |to = B |skills = Rose's Thorns Strength +2 Lunge |inventory = Steel Axe Hand Axe }} Reclassing options Wyvern Rider |basepA= Wyvern Lord |basepB= Malig Knight |sprite2=File:FEF Camilla (Dark Mage) sprite.gif |set1b=Dark Mage Dark Mage |set1pA=Sorcerer Sorcerer |sprite3=File:FEF Camilla (Sorcerer) sprite.gif |set1pB=Dark Knight Dark Knight |sprite4=File:FEF Camilla (Dark Knight) sprite.gif |fefates=true }} Growth rates when reclassed |-|Wyvern Lord= |-|Sorcerer= |-|Dark Knight= Skills Fire Emblem Heroes About Camilla's original variation was made available on launch day while the spring variation was available for a limited time from March 30, 2017 to April 14, 2017 with the Spring Festival update. Her Happy New Year! variation is currently available from December 31, 2017 to January 31, 2018. Camilla (Bewitching Beauty) Character Description Bewitching Beauty :Princess of Nohr who dotes on her sibling Corrin and is merciless to foes. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Base stats |-|★★★★ = |special = Dragon Gaze }} |-|★★★★★ = |special = Dragon Gaze }} Skills Camilla (Spring Princess) Character Description Spring Princess :Princess of Nohr who dotes on her sibling Corrin. Loves her new outfit ever since Corrin said it was cute. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Base stats |support = Rally Attack }} Skills Camilla (Holiday Traveler) Character Description Holiday Traveler :A princess of Nohr who dotes on her sibling Corrin and is trying to learn about Hoshidan culture through fashion. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Base stats |special = Dragon Gaze }} Skills Fire Emblem Warriors Character Description Camilla :A hero from the world of Fire Emblem Fates. She is the eldest princess of Nohr, the aggressor in the war between her country and Hoshido. She is serene and unflappable with her family, particularly her beloved sibling Corrin, but in battle, her cruel streak often emerges. She rides a wyvern into battle, storming her enemies with brutal swings of her axe. Her strategy is simple: hit someone over and over until they can't get up again. Starting stats Crests Other Appearances Fire Emblem Cipher Camilla makes an appearance in the trading card game, Fire Emblem Cipher, with the following cards. During your turn, this unit gains 60 attack. ( This skill cannot be used unless this unit was class changed.) Aura of Death: At the beginning of your turn, choose a cost 1 enemy unit that is not the Main Character and destroy it. |no1=B02-058SR |artist1=Mayo |- |image2= |-|Normal = |-|Tourney = |-|Comiket = |title2=First Nohrian Princess |name2=Camilla |affil2=Nohr |gender2=Female |weapon2=Axe |type2= |quote2= |attack2=30 |support2=30 |atkcost2=1 |range2=1 |class2=Wyvern Rider |tier2=Base |skill2='Princess of Nohr:' If there are 2 or more other ally units on the field, this unit gains 10 attack. Flyer’s Emblem: You may choose one ally that is not the attacking unit and move it. |no2=B02-059N, B02-059ST (P03-006PR, P03-010PR) |artist2=Mayo (SENO, Akihiro Mibuta) |- |image3= |-|Normal = |-|+ variant= |title3=Bewitching Malig Knight |name3=Camilla |affil3=Nohr |gender3=Female |weapon3=Axe |type3= |quote3= |attack3=50 |support3=30 |atkcost3=3 |range3=1 |class3=Malig Knight |tier3=Advanced |cccost3=2 |skill3='Fimbulvetr:' Until the end of this turn, this unit loses 10 attack and is treated as a unit with 1-2 range. Dark Impulse: When an ally unit other than this unit destroys an enemy unit by battle, this unit gains 10 attack until the end of this turn. |no3=S04-003ST(+) |artist3=Sachiko Wada |- |image4= |title4=Bewitching Basara |name4=Camilla |affil4=Hoshido |gender4=Female |weapon4=Lance |quote4= |attack4=60 |support4=10 |atkcost4=3 |range4=1 |class4=Basara |tier4=Advanced |cccost4=2 |skill4='Universal Umbrage:' During your turn, while this unit is supported by a card, this unit gains 10 power. Tiger Spirit: Until the end of the turn, this unit loses 10 attack, and is treated as a unit with 1-2 range. |no4=B03-055HN |artist4=Yoko Maturica |- |image5= |-|Normal = |-|+ variant = |title5=Beautiful Obsidian Princess |name5=Camilla |affil5=Nohr |gender5=Female |weapon5=Axe |type5= |quote5=I just know that our Xander will bring hope and prosperity back to this land! |attack5=60 |support5=30 |atkcost5=4 |range5=1 |class5=Malig Knight |tier5=Advanced |cccost5=3 |skill5= Eruption: [ , Flip a card in your Orb Area face-up] Destroy all non-MC units in both player’s Front Rows or Destroy all non-MC units in both player’s Back Rows. Obsidian Mist: During the end of a player’s turn, if you have at least 1 face-up card in your Orb Area: Destroy all Cost 1 units, besides the Main Characters. |no5=B06-054SR(+) |artist5=Mayo |- |image6= |-|Normal = |-|Comiket = |title6=Rose’s Thorns |name6=Camilla |affil6=Nohr |gender6=Female |weapon6=Axe |type6= |quote6= |attack6=30 |support6=30 |atkcost6=1 |range6=1 |class6=Wyvern Rider |tier6=Base |skill6='Forceful Torrent:' During your turn, if you have a face-up card in your Orb Area, this unit gains 10 attack and can attack any enemy unit, regardless of this unit’s range. Flyer’s Emblem: You may choose one ally that is not the attacking unit, and move it. |no6=B06-055N (P07-011PR) |artist6=(Mayo, ERIMO) }} Supports Quotes Endings ; Camilla - Bewitching Beauty : After her brother/sister ascended the throne, Camilla largely withdrew from royal affairs. She focused instead on humanitarian efforts, eventually adopting as many as 11 children by some accounts. ; Camilla and Avatar (Conquest) : Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside his spouse to spread peace worldwide. His wife, Camilla, gave up her royal title and spent her days at home doting on her family. ; Camilla and Avatar (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Avatar ruling as the wise king of Valla. His wife, Camilla, gave up her royal title and spent her days at home doting on her family. ; Camilla and Arthur : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. His wife, Camilla, gave up her royal title and spent her days at home doting on her family. ; Camilla and Benny : Benny was assigned to train new soldiers but soon retired to live in the forest with his animal friends. His wife, Camilla, gave up her royal title and spent her days at home doting on her family. ;Camilla and Jakob : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. His wife, Camilla, gave up her royal title and spent her days at home doting on her family. ; Camilla and Kaze : While no official records of Kaze survive, he appears in many rumors and tales of heroic exploits. His wife, Camilla, gave up her royal title and spent her days at home doting on her family. ; Camilla and Keaton : Keaton returned to his homeland. He frequently visited old friends and got lost on the way home. His wife, Camilla, gave up her royal title and spent her days at home doting on her family. ; Camilla and Laslow : Laslow vanished after the war, but he inspired generations of dancers and rallied the spirits of many. His wife, Camilla, also disappeared from public view. She was happy to spend time alone with her family. ; Camilla and Niles : Niles continued to take care of Lord Leo's dirty work while helping reform Nohr's criminal population. His wife, Camilla, gave up her royal title and spent her days at home doting on her family. ; Camilla and Odin :There are no official records of Odin from after the war, but much was written about (and by) him. His wife, Camilla, also disappeared from public view. She was happy to spend time alone with her family. ; Camilla and Ryoma : Ryoma was crowned King of Hoshido, and his rule led to an era of unprecedented prosperity. His wife, Camilla, gave up her royal title and spent her days at home doting on her family. ; Camilla and Silas : Silas served loyally as a knight of Nohr. He was beloved by trainee knights for his great patience. His wife, Camilla, gave up her royal title and spent her days at home doting on her family. ; Camilla and Takumi :Takumi grew into his position as a leader and prince. He was a crucial part of Hoshido's recovery. His wife, Camilla, gave up her royal title and spent her days at home doting on her family. Gallery Trivia * "Camilla" is derived from the feminine variant of camillus, a term used to refer to youths serving as acolytes in the rituals of ancient Roman religion. ** The name is also known in Roman mythology and in Virgil's Aeneid as the name of Princess Camilla of the Volsci, a virtuous Latin huntress who faced a Trojan remnant led by Aeneas and who is said to be the founder of ancient Rome. * Camilla shares her Fates English voice actress, Paula Tiso, with Orochi. She shares her Heroes voice actress, Misty Lee, with Titania and Ursula ** She also shares her Japanese voice actress, Miyuki Sawashiro, with ''Awakening's'' Avatar and Morgan. * According to the Making of Fire Emblem 25th Anniversary Book, Yusuke Kozaki directly mentioned that he deliberately designed Camilla to be the direct opposite of Hinoka, complete with longer hair and larger breasts. She turned out looking older than he originally planned, and in order to tone down her maturity, Kozaki reveals that he chose to design her portraits with what he describes as "childlike" traces. * Camilla shares her critical quote "Time to play" with her retainers Selena and Beruka. External links * Camilla's page on Fire Emblem Wikia Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Playable characters Category:Royal characters Category:Princesses Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem Warriors characters Category:Fire Emblem Cipher characters Category:Class B articles Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits